


The Voice of God

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, M/M, guess who this is about tho, powers, so is nero, tiresias is scared and powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was off. He wasn't Tiresias. <br/>He was something dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of God

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to imagine how Tiresias's first use of power would be. Please like and comment!

The first time it ever happened, Nero almost lost everything.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was a simple job, just a couple of ice demons. Who the fuck was this asshole who charged into the fucking store when he and Dante were close to maybe touching shoulders, reading reports and charts on demon activity. Now, everything's cold. Everything's slippery. Where's Tiresias? Oh, god. Tiresias.

He's upstairs napping. They had gone to the park that morning, silent laughter traling around them like a blessing. Dante had chosen to stay back, a silent look of curiousity in his eyes. And when the younger asked what he was thinking about, the reply almost gave him chills.

"Do you think anyone would try and kill him?"

_Yes,_ he thinks dully now, as the head demon starts searching around. _Yes they would._ He tries to rise, but the nerves of his bringer scream in pain at the sword buried in it. For some reason it hurts so much more than normally, and his left arm is stabbed into the ground too. He's stuck.

"Where is it?" The demon garbles at him, lifting his head by his hair and making him wince. "I know you're holding it here. The mixed freak." WHen Nero did nothing but glare hard at the demon, his head was dropped and the swords twisted in both of his arms, and he finally couldn't control the sounds that wrenched from his mouth, from his whole body.

"The taller hunter is occupied with my minions." It sneered again. "I have all the time in the world to torture you. Make you scream and cry and _beg_ for mercy. And I won't give it to you. Not until you give me what I want."

"Over your dead body, fuckface." He didn't feel as confident as he sounded, and it must have showed because the demon laughed before stopping at the sound of tiny feet coming down the staircase and the feeling of your blood going cold and heart stopping.

Tiresias.

You see him get off the last step, curls wild in the air as he rubs at his eyes before stopping. He blinks slightly and looks right up at the demon, eyes widening into dinner plates. The demon laughed and smirked, walking towards the little one.

_NO!_ Nero jerked at the swords, hissing in pain but trying to get up. He has to get up, he has to stop this. No. Not him. Anyone but him. The swords went into his flesh at an even faster rate, and he had to stop, his vision failing. "Tiresias!" He shouted, making the child look at him, fear evident in his unseeing eyes. "Run! Go-"

A foot connected with his face, and he was down on the ground. Tiresias quickly inhalded, something shifting. He now seemed to vibrate, eyes sharp and focused and-Nero paused, something feeling wrong- _Dangerous._ It was the same feeling from that video after his eyesight was stolen, the demon hunter realized. And as the child's mouth opened to scream, Nero covered his ears and shut his eyes, shaking himself.

The sound was ungodly. It was like nails on a chalkboard, like a scratched disc, like someone's soul getting ripped from their body. And then suddenly, Nero was soaked. He quickly opened his eyes and didn't see the demon. Instead he saw blood. All over the room and all over Tiresias, splattering across his face and light clothes. A dry heave wracked it's way through Nero and he wretched nothingness for a long time. Tiresias just- He doesn't know what he did, but he fucking eradicated that demon. Without a weapon. Without lifting a finger.

And as Tiresias took a step forward, Nero flinched.

THe little child stopped, eyes wide in surprise. How did he sense that? "Daddy?" The voice, hardly used, sounded scared, lost, alone. "Daddy?" Another step, and Nero managed to hide his flinch this time. "Daddy, are you okay? Why aren't you moving?"

Nero finally gained his voice, it strained from psychological trauma and physical pain. "Tir." He coughed. "I'm here. I'm okay. I need you to take the braille phone, the one by your room-"

"He hurt you, daddy." The voice was dark, and Nero barely stopped a gasp. "He hurt you and made you cry and shout and he _hUrT yOu."_ His irises were so dim grey it startled the young hunter. "I made him stop."

"A-and I'm so thankful, Tir-"

The child stepped forward, tears burbling again up on his smooth cheeks. "Then why are you scared? I scared you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He covered his eyes with his palms and plopped down on the ground, tears big and salty as they went through his shirt.

Nero pulled himself up, wincing at his pinned arms and leaned ino to gently kiss Tiresias. "Sshh. You saved my life. I just didn't know you could do it." The child nuzzled into him and Nero kissed his cheek. "Promise."

And that is how Dante found them. Tired, together, and Nero's hands pinnned to the floor and both covered in blood. It wasn't until Nero was in Dante's bed (For pure medical purposes and stuff?) and Dante was tucking in with him that Nero spilled.

"Holy shit." Dante murmured, looking at Nero who was looking at the ceiling. "That's a lot of power for an eight year old."

"Tell me about it. But he knew I was scared. He was scared too." Nero sighed. "We need to help him control his powers. We don't know how much they extend to, but we'll have to be careful."

"Mmm." Dante hummed, sleep covering hi9m like a blanket. "Good night, Nero. I'll do whatever it takes to help our kid. " He didn't notice the sudden flush on pale cheeks as he rolled and toppled into bed, dreaming of small white haired children and Sven. 

Nero stayed awake a little while longer, staring at the ceiling a bit before deciding _Fuck it, I deserve this_ and sliding closer to Dante, curling up against his side. The problem was not solved, far from it. But they will kill anyone who takes their child.

Their child.

Nero goes to sleep in a moment of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 00:30 someone kill me


End file.
